Persus: the eldest god
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago before the prophecy stating that Kronos would be overthrown by one of his children he had his first child. Not with Rhea, no. This was Anake in disguise. She bedded Kronos and became his first lover, long before he married Rhea. The child of Anake was the first, thus being the most powerful, this was also Kronos' first child making him even more power. The Prophecy stated long ago that first born children of that deity would have even higher power levels than that parent. plus the fact that it would be added on to the power by the other lover. being the first born of both created him to have massive powers and domains. He was the god of Night, Time, Fate, Earth, Sky, The Dead, Day, Light, Darkness, Fire, Tartarus and Creation. He also had a minor domain over power. this means that at an extreme cost of energy he can increase someone elses or his own power level but it would take all of it to even get up 1%. to say kronos was proud would be an understatement. This childs name was perseus. he was kronos' pride and bear. When kronos received the prophecy he was enraged but he reasoned that since Perseus was a child of the very embodiment of fate itself that prophecies didnt affect him. and kronos was right. when the first child of rhea was born Perseus took pity on her. apparently they were not to have domains except for hestia who had home and hearth. he took pity on her before she was eaten and gave her the power over fire. next was Demeter and Perseus realised after she was the goddess of seasons that they were simply not as powerful .but when the next two were born with no domains whatsoever he took pity yet again and gifted them powers over sea and the dead. when the final child was born and perseus found of her plans he blessed the baby with the sky. when the war started he watched. he observed everything that happened down to the very moment that zeus struck kronos down. he felt pity on his father for his betrayl. even if he did not help the gods he did not help his father that had given him shelter either. he made sure that the titans were rulers in tartarus. They got the best areas like Perses and the arena of tartarus. when kronos reformed from oblivion he would help him rise again. but he would not help him. over the many years after the wars he had nothing to do. after putting rhea in his palace in the pit he fell in to slumber. slowly increasing his max energy. he planned to awake in 3 millenia so he would be at max strength and would have gained about 3.5% energy. he occaisonally stirred and being just over the power of a primordial thanks to his parents and when it happened when he stirred great things could happen. in his wake he visited the island delos. he spoke to her and helped deliver young artemis. and that is where our story begins.

*Perseus*

Perseus had stirred from his slumber yet he made no move to wake so he simply sat there. With part of his consciousness he decided that it had been a long time since he had created something. so thats what he did. he imagined two monsters. they were giants about 10 ft tall with 9 pairs of arms. he decided he would make them able to reproduce every time one of its arms were cut off wherever it fell a new one would be born. the children were around 5 ft. he also gave them a natural talent for archery. as he did this he felt a small amount of energy leave him and he assumed that they would be safe in his palace in tartarus. he decided to check on the mortal world because it would only be another maybe 5 years before he fell back completely asleep. as he teleported to the surface he realised he was on a mountian with a palace on top. seeing as this was the olympus that he'd seen so much in his dreams he just went to where he felt a massive amount of anguish coming from an island just off of crete. teleporting to the source he popped up on the island. he saw a mansion in front of him. it was about 50 ft. tall and made completely from walked up to the door and heard yelling and he realised that the woman that lived here was in pain. he ran in to the mansion not having time to admire it and saw that the woman screaming was upstairs. bounding 3 at a time he jumped up the stairs and burst in to a room where there was a pregnant woman. he simply handed her some nectar and apparently she was smart because she didnt question it she just drank it. he immediately dropped the bomb. "alright right now there is not time for explinations so would you like me to teleport the baby out of your stomach? i swear on the styx that it will not affect the baby or you in any way." he got out wuickly. he didnt want to push her but this was not a time for manners. so she nodded hastily in an answer. what she didnt know was that the styx was not binding to him but he was being honest it wouldnt affect her or the baby he simply didnt want to explain that the styx wasnt binding to him. he quickly teleported the baby out of her womb and picked her up. he quickly looked in to the future of this girl. hey being the stepson of the literal essence of time itself has some advantages not to mention his domain over time. He saw her name as well as her brother's and stopped looking. "sorry for the news but you got another kid on the way." he said to her as her face was just complete confusion.

"who are you? what are you doing here? why would you help me? How can you tell?" her questions were so fast it was like he was being buried in them so he decided to cut her off by answering.

"First off my name is Perseus second off i heard you in distress and decided to help out of the need to help an innocent woman out. as for the last one thats a little bit more difficult. i guess you could call me a seer." he said worriedly.

the woman didnt seem convinced and simply asked smugly "alright then whats her name?" she asked

"Pheobe Artemis is the name of this one and the other is Phoebus Apollo" he simply replied to her shocked face. he found out her name was leto. apparrently to avoid much hassle within a day the baby was at the maturity and growth of a twelve year old. this made it much easier to teach cheery artemis how to hunt and shoot a bow. as apollo was born he saw his potential as well and quickly went to training them both. by the end of the year they were at the mentality of teenagers and Perseus decided it was time to tell them about him having to leave. at the beginning Leto had protested him staying or going near his children but after he delivered Apollo she relented. as they all fell in for dinner Artemis noticed that Perseus had something troubling him.

"Percy whats wrong?" she asked in a caring voice. Percy protested the first time she called him that but the young godling eventually penetrated through his cold exterior.

as he sighed and ran his hand down his face he said "i think its time for me to tell you guys something."

Artemis squealed in delight Leto perked up and Apollo had a grin on his face. "are you finally going to tell us about your past!" artemis squealed. the first day there i had looked through leto's memories and found she didnt know who i was and i had never met her so i dint have to take any memories. My past was well known to be a dangerous subject and they never asked him about it unless he brought it up, in which they pounded him with questions.

He simply sighed and said. "you know what no, im sorry maby eventually but i need to tell you guys some bad news." he said in a grave tone

Apollo frowned Leto looked troubled and Artemis pouted in the cute little way that she does. "come on stop being dramatic as long as we're together it cant be that bad." Artemis said in a whiny tone. at that Percy winced.

"well i wouldnt say that it was bad news if it wasnt" he said while turning his fork over in spaghetti "that's the thing arty i can't stay that much longer. i will fall back in to slumber for a _long_ time and wont see you for a while. i can only stay for around 4 more years." he hardened his gaze "and there is _no_ room for argument here. There is nothing you can do to prevent this." He said at that he released his gaze and looked at the shocked and saddened expressions by the closest people to friends outside of iapetus and Perses that he had ever had. what happened next shocked everyone there. artemis got up, and slapped percy. shocked, stunned and sadness is what percy was feeling right now but once he got over his shock he realised why she did it and lowered his head. "im sorry but there's nothing i can do but artemis i promise that i will visit you as soon as i wake up. ok arty?" he said raspily. there were tears streaming down her face and percy decided to lighten the mood. "hey, come on guys we still have 5 years together!" he exclaimed his smile slowly growing bigger. at that moment he was attacked on three sides by hugs. he nearly had the air squeezed out of him from artemis. "alright guys listen ill train you two to the best i can over the next 5 years! we can still have fun together." he said smiling

"NO PERCY YOURE GOING TO DIE AND YOURE WORRIED ABOUT TRAINING US!" she shouted at him angrily before he looked at her like she had come from outer space and then realisation dawned on him as he started lauging rolling around on the ground uncontrollably. pure shock was on their faces as he started talking through laughs.

"y-you though i was.. haha.. going to die… AHAHa" after he regained his composure to where he could talk he said "no guys i meant slumber as in literally, like im going to sleep for a few millenia. actually i already fell asleep but i'm able to form this body in the mortal world for a little while but i need to go back to slumber in 4 years." He said struggling to contain his laughter while they all had relieved looks on their faces. but still, they were sad and it mad percy guilty but he was still determined. the next 4 years they trained hard as can be. artemis and apollo especially liked the bow and artemis loved hunting her heart out. at the end of the 4 years percy was gone without a trace and the entire family was grief stricken but none more than artemis. He was the first one she loved but she never had the courage to tell him and now she would forever regret it. At the end of those years they spent their time weeping until 3 months later they broke out of grief and started training with new determination. 73 years later they were taken to be olympian gods. and perseus was deep in slumber.

every now and then Perseus would stir and create new monsters but he could never muster enough energy to go to the mortal world. He created a dragon but with four heads. one head shooting fire, one ice, one wind, and one lightning and it was about as big as 6 houses put together. being the god of tartarus basically made him the god of monsters as well. he created more monsters. he created a breed of monsters that were embodiments of elements. they came in earth, fire, water, wind and lightning and had control over that element that could be wrestled out of their control easily but still had huge power levels. finally he made one made out of shadows. these were called shades but instead of being lost shades they were a creature of their own but they were the personifications of shadows. when he finally awoke he heard arguing and got up. instead of eagerly flashing to artemis he crept up and heard something that sent chills down his spine.

"Yes but he will awake soon. with kronos reforming the amount of energy required will surely he will awake." said a deep voice with intelligence to it. He then heard a voice that seemed to be multiple at once.

"yes he will. what have you to fear? he created us after all. he will surely help us rise." he said just as perseus flung open the doors to the throne room seeing a sight that made him proud and startled him. there were two of the monsters he had created. the dragon and one of the 18 armed. they turned to face him and froze in their tracks.

striding into his long since used throne as he sat upon it and pulled out his weapon of power, his scythe at kronos' insistance. they kneeled down in front of him "my lord" they chorused.

Perseus simply smiled "at ease. during one of my rousings i had an…. adventure that managed to thaw out my heart a little. now please, your names my children if i deserve to call you that."

They looked at him in shock with slow smiles creeping on to their faces. even the dragon which creeped percy out a little. "ah, yes my lord we would be honored to be considered your children, my name is dracco and this is the shaman." the dragon answered for them to which percy smiled. his scythe resting acrosst his lap he replied.

"good. the shades and heralds. (personifacations) are they doing well?" he asked

"y-yes milord they are excelling the shades are able to double at every piece of shade though they arent very intellegent. the heralds have intellect and spread with their element. they are all currently in their domains." dracco stuttered out.

"there is no need to call me lord. you may call me father, unless in the presence of others then you will refer to me as 'my lord'" Perseus clarified

"now dracco i am truly sorry. i did not take this in to consideration." he said apologetically to which dracco looked confused. "i forgot to give you a companion dracco. i know you yearn for one." Perseus said and dracco looked stunned. without giving him time to answer he held out his hand and 3 eggs appeared and draccos eyes widened. "dracco your temporary assignment is to raise these children, make me proud. shaman if you will please update me on current affairs" Perseus said, handing dracco the eggs. as dracco walked out the shadow born cleared his throat and looked as if percy would enjoy the news.

"my L- er father. Kronos has plans to rise and destroy olympus. he says that he will not hold a grudge against you and is simply thankful that you did not join your brothers. he also thanks you for speeding up his regeneration rate in tartarus and he would like you to know that he considers everything even. the gods have moved very far west of greece. we are in an area that we call america. for the rest it is better to simply search the memories of the shades." the shaman finished.

and so he did. percy got the memories of all of the shades and he was outraged. outraged at what zeus was doing, outraged at kronos for holding artemis (he wakes up basically at the middle of titans curse.) as soon as he had observed everything that happened he turned back towards his son. "very well, i am slightly angered at some actions of my relatives. i belive i have urgent bisuness on earth. for now shaman give orders while i am gone, do what you were doing while i slumbered" he got out through his teeth trying to control his temper to avoid all of tartarus from blowing up. he quickly threw on a hooded cloak, concealing his face while he struggled to stop the earth from shaking, shadows growing, monsters rising, solar flars happening. he decided that he would pass down day and night to worthy predecessors. perhaps the twins of leto. he wanted to give it up simply because it didnt fit the whole dark and scary theme. fate didnt much fit it either yet it was such an important domain that he _couldnt _pass it down. flashing in front of the garden of hesperides he continued walking through the field so silently that not even the hesperides noticed him. as he walked up he heard fighting. he walked up the hill to where he saw a surprising scene. There were 4 of what he guessed were demigods and what shocked him most was zoe nightshade, his favorite hesperide all fighting atlas. he was confused to say the least but he saw two of them fighting atlas and two fighting another demigod. the one next to zoe, fighting atlas was swinging a spear wildly and failing. and so having a flare for drama i did the obvious thing, i made myself known. "stop" he said it barely above a whisper but everyone froze. he made sure everyone heard it. everyont turned in shock to face him. "atlas" he said in a stoic tone. zoe, atlas and artemis had been sure theyd heard the voice before but they didnt know where. he simply stared at the titan. "Atlas, get your ass back under the sky, as much as it hurts me to see you in pain you have gone too far. you have replaced yourself with one of those under my protection. you do not **willingly **get under the sky then i shall force you under. if you fight back atlas. that will be 33% more weight. if you try to run its 66% more. if you kill your daughter or the goddes i will double it _understand?_" he said questioningly "oh how about this. if you go right now ill release half the weight" i preposed. he looked at me with shock, still not knowing who i was.

"you dare talk to a titan that way! Bah! i should kill you for your arrogance!" he shouted

"very well it is clear you do not know who you are talking to. allow me to enlightn you" i said making my scythe appear in my hands and his face went white "the offer i gave you still stands" i said as he was nodding furiously

"y-yes.. i-i thought you had faded! im sorry i could not visit you!" he shouted to which i just waved off "not that im questioning it but-but what has this _goddess_ done to earn your favor?" he questioned

Percy turned his gaze to artemis who was still struggling under the sky "she has managed to thaw my heart, if only slightly. now atlas if you get under _now_ i will lessen the weight by 66%" he said as atlas scrambled under the sky everyone was staring at him in shock wondering who he was untill artemis was convinced she knew "the scythe, atlas bowing down to you, mount orthrys. i should have know earlier! kronos must be able to form a phisical form at mount orthrys!" she shouted accusingly while lunging at percy. as she lunged with her knives and the olympian council showed up he blocked and swirled around throwing her hunting knives off the edge of the mountain and had his scythe at her throat within a second and everyone froze until the hooded figure started cracking up

wiping a tear from his eye he said "man you've gotten better since our last spar" he said as he flicked back his hood with a grin. the 3 demigods and the gods looked confused but artemis and zoe immediately threw themselves at him. hugging him to death. they both had tears in their eyes as he sat there laughing and he felt zoe tense "perseus, as far as i am conceorned you have never laughed in your entire existance, barely smiled." she said it slowly as if he was going to snap at her. artemis looked over in cofusion. "what are you talking about zoe?how do you know him? he always laughed on delos?" she said and zoe widened her eyes and smacked him she glared at him "You were awake and you never visited me!" she screamed, outraged. he sighed, he always knew this would eventually come

"wow zoe i guess just because i smiled gives you the right to treat me as an equal?" Perseus taunted back and zoe quickly paled and percy simply laughed, zoe seeming to realise this glared at him.

zeus getting impatient thundered "WHO DARES FIGHT AN OLYMPIAN GOD!"

Perseus turned to his little brother and suddenly the shadows grew darker and the earth started rumling. "I AM ENRAGED WITH YOU LITTLE _BROTHER_" he spat out making everyone freeze except for zoe who started rolling on the ground laughing. "WHERE IS HESTIA!" He shouted at zeus, fuming. Meanwhile zeus looked stunned. Perseus turned his glare on hermes "you. you are the messenger god correct? GET HESTIA" as a shocked hermes flashed out he flashed back with a confused hestia until she saw perseus and tears started flowing down her cheecks as she ran to embrace perseus.

when she finally did it was a bone crushing hug and she was crying in happiness with 12 olympians looking massively confused. as she was about to let go he found himself in a hug with none other than the god of the sun. everyone was shocked but for zeus that turned in to anger "WHO ARE YOU BOY! YOU WILL ANSWER TO THE KING OF THE GODS! I AM THE KING OF THE SKY YOU _WILL_ ANSWER ME!" to which zoe tripled her laughter, Hestia started laughing uncontrollably and Perseus started clutching his sides

"bi-big brother he-he doesnt know i didnt tell any of t-them" hestia got out through laughter and zeus' face went red

"THIS IS NOT HADES, HESTIA. EXPLAIN!" Zeus shouted through rage

"allow me to explain" i calmly stated with a smirk. "you, Zeus are looking at the first god. do you truly know the story of your birth? well how about this. gods were not supposed to be born with many domains. i was once the rightful heir of the sky, seas and underworld as well as fire. i felt bad for hestia thinking she got unlucky with home so i gave her the domain over fire. then demeter and hera came and i decided that it was natural for gods to not have birth domains. then hades, poseidon and you came so i gave you each my domain over dead, sea and sky respectively. so zeus before you go taunting me about your domains know this. _i _was the reason you won. if i had fought on fathers side then you would have lost. not to mention you wouldnt have any domains. so little zeusy as rhea likes to call you. _try me_." at the end nobody but hastia and zoe were laughing. everyone else looked like they were shocked. beyond shocked, afraid. "I Perseus Gift Phoebus Apollo the domain over day. I Perseus hereby gift the domain of light to Pheobe Artemis." i announced bravely and everyone yet again, stood shocked. even hestia and zoe were not expecting it. "now you are all stupid" i growled out "you cant interfere with a quest but as soon as some mysterious figure appears that's a risk to your kingship you go and try to kill it, zeus. pathetic. now fathers coffin is right over there however unless they persuade me otherwise i will be neutral in this war. so, that being said i saved this quest and i will not allow it to continue. you have rescued artemis. now go." Percy finished. he grabbed zoe, hestia, artemis and apollo and flashed them down to his throne room in the pit. now i know, i know how dare you bring them in the pit! well im the gods damned god of it so i can get them out if i want. when they were all in front of me. my throne of course being elevated i simply waved my hand and made four seats appear as i twirled my scythe around they looked around, confused as to where they were so i decided to answer bluntly "Tartarus" i said simply as they looked at me with shock except zoe.

"Milady, you have met lord perseus before?" zoe questioned.

artemis nodded "yes, he helped take care of me and my brother apollo on the island of delos" she said blankly staring ahead as i hopped down from my throne and hugged artemis.

"im sorry, im so sorry i couldnt tell you who i was, it wasnt time, im so sorry" i kept whispering over and over again in her ear until eventully she shoved me back, right onto the foot if my throne where i stumbled.

"i-i thought you were the one that i could trust percy" she said and despite the serious situation hestia and zoe couldnt stop from laughing at the name. Percy lowered his head, ignoring the two laughing Perseus lowered his head in shame. slowly he raised his head. he stared in to artemis' cold silver eyes. standing up defiantly he stated.

"Artemis stop being ridiculous. if you could not trust me i could have killed you while you were still a baby. i could kill you right now, trapped _forever_ in tartarus. i did not tell you my past is because i know you and it would eventually spill. also i made it pretty clear that i was hiding my past from you didnt i?"

silence

"that's what i thought" he growled out "i was hiding my past from you and you knew it! so what did you think i was! some minor god that didn't want you to know so you wouldn't treat me differently? you grew up to be an olympian for Gaea's sake! Artemis you have no right to do that! i may have been sunny and cheery back then but i guess that once every few million years people have to have good mood times right?" Perseus growled out fiercely. hestia was observing artemis sadly with sympathy while zoe looked pale but walked up to perseus and hugged him. he didn't let anyone touch him except for his little sister hestia and zoe. through his visit to delos Artemis and apollo became his pupils so he added them to the list. anyone else would have died on the spot. zoe knew what would happen if perseus got angry and she had to calm him down. not once in his billions of years of existence had he lost his temper even through much prodding he would almost never get mad, and _never_ had he lost his temper. he knew his bounds and knew that if he lost his temper he could destroy the world. he was also known to not take sides in arguments or fights and never was engaged romantically with anyone. Perseus was a part of the original council of titans. He was so serious about never taking sides that he didn't take place in the war with the gods. Perseus pulled away from zoe, gave her a half hearted glare and called shamen into the throne room while he took his position back on his throne. 4 shamen appeared along with the original shaman. when he saw the olympians, especially artemis they scowled and growled. i decided to speak "is there a problem with them shaman?" i asked in a cold tone. he shook his head furiously. "good. shamen please escort them to guest rooms. do not harm them or there _will_ be consequences. clear? good. Shaman stay here" to which if creatures that were black could pale he did and the gods looked confused

"shaman? i thought they were all shamen?" she said. i merely chuckled

"this, is the original" to which her eyes widened

"how did you get _him _in your service?" she asked increldiously while i just merely chuckled and waved her off.

as the rest left i was left with a shuffling shaman. "so, what have the olympians done to you to make you distaste them?" i asked coldly. he nervously shuffled his feet. "it's one of three things. 1: you were tricked into listening to propaganda. 2: you've heard what others have said about what they've done or 3: they have hurt one of my children. please tell me" he said but the way he said it it wasn't a question.

"m-milord we have heard what they've done to our kind and it has grown a hatred for them. especially that goddess, artemis. she hunts us for no reason." he said afraid.

"while my good mood may have hit the wind shaman but there is still no need for you to call me lord or speak to me formally when speaking in private. now i will have a _discussion_ with the goddess and decide what to do from there. please retreive her." i requested.


	2. Chapter 2

i waited patiently and what i see kind of amused me i wasn't gonna lie. walking towards me was a ⅓ defiant ⅓ angry and ⅓ terrified artemis. as she sat down i sighed, this was going to be a long conversation. "artemis i really don't want to prolong this conversation so i'm going to cut right to the chase. no killing shamen, draco or heralds while i am within a 3 thousand mile radius or else there will be problems." i said with a steely tone she looked at me shocked that i would talk to her like that. someone that she had seen as an older brother talking like this. perseus noticed this and no matter how much he hated it he still cared for her and decided to brighten the atmosphere. "did i mention that it was that distance cubed?" he asked with a cheeky grin and her features visibly relaxed and she smirked.

"even though you carry the facade of the cruel heartless demon i knew you were a big softie on the inside" she joked and i held back a snarl. the only reason i was doing this was for her. he reminded himself. then he thought over it. if he was doing this for her does that mean he actually was being nice? as he snapped out of his musings he saw the moon goddess running up the stairs to his throne. at first he was confused then he realised what she was doing and turned pale. he realised too late as the goddess of the moon landed on the eldest god elicting a pained grunt.

"please artemis i'm in my own kingdom we can catch up later." he pleaded to her and with a disappointed sigh got up from her rather comfy spot on her mentor's lap. he held back a chuckle and stood up.

"alright first off we need to talk about this. first off, why would you care for if the monsters die or not? how are we not supposed to kill them if they're monsters? they'll just attack us!" she gushed out the questions like a waterfall.

"first off.. this is gonna be kind of akward…" he said, uneasily rubbing the back of his head nervously. "they're kind of my children?" he said but it was more like a question.

you almost could see the anger rolling off of artemis in waves "YOU HAD DAMNED CHILDREN! MONSTERS NONETHELESS! PERSEUS I _WILL _CAS-" but before she continue she was silenced by percy's hand. she was well enough aquainted with the son of kronos to know that he wouldn't cut her off mid rant unless he had an extremely good reason. still she didn't see how he could come up with an excuse for having children.

"Artemis, they are not natural born. i created them.. all. alright?" he finished calmly and you could see the anger seeping out of her. her face almost not noticably brightened at them not being naturally born.

"still how could you have created monsters to terrorise the gods and their children?" she said curiosity and slight anger seeping through her voice.

he looked at her scrutinizingly which made her flinch "tell me, artemis. did you attack their race first or them you?" he questioned dissaprovingly.

"us" she managed to squeak out and perseus was marveling at how the great, proud goddess artemis cowered under his dissapproval.

"artemis heed my next words _very _carefully. the only reason you are not forever stuck in this pit for harming my children is simply because you thought they would turn out like the rest and you used to be a friend" he said coldly and artemis flinched at the 'used to be' were they not still friends? "this will not be the case next time artemis. undersood? good. i will return you and the other gods _up there_…. call me and i will come, despite what you think i am neither your friend nor stranger… i still hold a place for you in my heart i am yet to understand. goodbye artemis." he said with finality. and with that she dissapeared with a sad look on her face for reasons perseus did not understand.


	3. joining the olymians?

*the next day on olympus*

the meeting had been postponed due to the 'interruption' and zeus had gotten a good summary of who he was he was evermore eager of killing him "he cannot be allowed to live! he has no ties to olympus and if he is a god of tartarus he is even more powerful and evil! artemis call him at once, we will imprison him!" he bellowed.

zoe was sitting next to artemis' leg at the foot of her throne chuckling. she looked at her with confusion but she didn't seem to notice. apparently zoe was not the only one that thought it was a ridiculous idea because hestia was trying to contain her laughter by the hearth.

"girl?, sister? what do you find so amusing about this?" zeus thunder-questioned.

hestia was the first to speak, but barely, seeing as how she was still giggling uncontrollably "y-you killing p-perseus! h-he he. zeus he is more powerful than you would care to imagine. he is not simply the god of the pit, he has many more domains. he is the eldest child of kronos! the one with twice the power of a primordial and the only reason we defeated him was because he got overly arrogant! sure ouranos was one of the least powerful primordial but he was still stronger than any god!" she finished giggling uncontrollably. zeus was beet red at his power being questioned.

"i am the most powerful being in the universe! i will not have my might questioned! the only being worthy of questioning my might is chaos you will do well to remember that hestia!" he bellowed.

this seemed to make zoe and hestia double over in laughter. "h-hey hestia remember when chaos visited from his slumber. he wanted to test the might of perseus so he decided to see how long he could last in a duel!" zoe giggled out and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. anyone that was able to attract the attention of chaos was seriously powerful.

"HA! a fool to challenge chaos! not even i could defeat the force!" hestia started laughing so hard that her face turned blue.

"a-as soon as the duel started perseus was able to put magical bonds on chaos! h-he literally held the blade of his scythe to chaos' neck within 12 seconds of the dual!" zoe shouted and everyone just sat there in shock, soaking in her words.

at that moment the flames rose out of the hearth prompting everyone to get in full war regalia. as they died down a figure stepped out of it and for a moment, with the golden eyes that screamed power in your face and the long scythe that seemed it couldn't choose a metal to stay as it seemed it was kronos. then the figure turned towards hestia "you called sister?" he inquired with a stoic face, unaware of the situation he was in or not caring.

"sorry brother but they were arguing about how to kill you" hestia chuckled out.

zeus rose from his throne, seething at the ancient god before them. "yes, i will kill you now!" he shouted, lunging his master bolt at the figure in front of the hearth he merely snickered mockingly. he quickly caught the bolt in one hand and started flipping it in the air.

"zeus ya know i am the one that gave you the domain over the sky in the first place right? c'mon zeusy you can't hold a candle to my power. i've in domino effect created the entire greek pantheon of gods! almost none of you would have domains and none of the males would have domains at all! do you know what this means zeus? none of your children would have had domains if not for me gifting them to you! do you see how foolish you are now zeus? if i wish i could have killed you in an instant! if you happen to kill me which will _not _happen you will have made an enemy of the fates! i abide by their damn laws despite being more powerful than them also i happened to teach them everything they know about weaving thread! so to say they would be pissed would be an understatement! do not make an enemy of me zeus!" with that he tossed him his precious lightning and flashed out. zeus was looking rather pale so hestia decided to help her young brother.

"zeus if it worries you so much we could always find a way to make him tied to olympus" hestia said with clear amusement in her voice. "we could marry him to an olympian, which he would not agree to or we could make him an olympian himself, by his birthright he does have the power to rule the plane of gaea seeing as how he was the first born of kronos he is the prince, and even if he isn't the king he does have the right to be on the council." she said, amused.

zeus did _not _like the idea but he didn't actually see another way. if they had him as an ally he could prove valuable but if what he hear is true he wouldn't choose a side either way. always neutral. he could however act as an intimidation factor.

"very well" he grumbled away and several god's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. "hestia what are his domains?" zeus asked the goddess as she shook her head.

"nobody but kronos knew… he only ever told kronos and anake herself. the fates didn't have a say in his life." the goddess finished.

"very well… someone call him here!" zeus thundered. there were protests all over from different gods but the 5 elder gods alone outranked them. as well as artemis and apollo supporting him and athena seeing it as a wise decision as well as dionysus' abstinence and hephaestus not really caring but was still slightly against the idea. eventually they all came to an agreement when an annoyed looking perseus stepped out of the hearth, tapping his foot with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"well… perseus, seeing as how you have so much power and you're kind of a loose cannon we would.. present you the offer to join your siblings as an olympian" zeus stated.

perseus partially turned towards hestia with an eyebrow raised like 'are you hearing this?' "seeing as how you are in no condition to make demands and i really wouldn't gain anything from this i have a request" perseus said looking zeus in the eye.

zeus pursed his lips but even in all his arrogance he understood he wouldn't last a second in a battle with him and he could really do things worse than send him to tartarus. "very well we have a condition of our own then." zeus stated boldly. he looked at him with an eyebrow raised signalling for him to continue. "what are your domains?" he boldly questioned to which he smirked. " i am the god of Night, Time, Fate, Earth, Sky, The Dead, Day, Light, Darkness, Fire, Tartarus and Creation. also with a minor domain of power." he said having a satisfying smirk at the clang of jaws hitting the floor. apollo decided to be a smart ass and literally used godly magic to make his jaw literally hit the floor and his eyes were literally the size of dinner plates, earning a few chuckles at the sun god's antics.

"now my condition is that hades and hestia will also receive thrones if i join." he said with an air of finality and zeus nodded vigorously. 3 new thrones appeared. one was of fire and warmth. the net had skulls and hellfire and the last was flickering between colors until it settled on a pure black throne with symbols of his domains all around his throne. one part had waves crashing in to rocks and cliffs. another showed dead climbing from the ground. another showed a gold clock, another had νύχτα and another ημέρα. it went on like that all over his throne as he confidently strode over, doubled in size and sat down. the feeling, although he was used to being in his throne, was still amazing. it was like you were constantly on a sugar rush with all the good effects but none bad. his throne was on the left of poseidon and next to apollo.

"very well perseus you will need to meet both camps.. do you happen to have a roman aspect?" zeus inquired

with a smirk perseus changed into a slightly taller version of himself in full roman armor. he was a little less of a fighter/swimmer body and more buff. if only slightly. his hair became short to the point of being buzzcut and his aura absolutely demanded authority. on his throne where it once said Περσέας it now said eradamus.

artemis' eyes widened at the sight and some people gasped. artemis finally managed to find her voice "eradicate" she said, barely above a whisper, but everyone heard her.

as quickly as he switched he went back "that answer your question?" he asked zeus who nodded. hestia had just comprehended she had a throne ran up to perseus' throne, growing to full height and jumping in to his lap to hug him, muttering thank you over and over again. he chuckled and gently lifted her off of him. she skipped over to her throne, plopping down on her seat happily as she summoned hades. he had a look of confusion until she pointed to his throne.

"h-how w-what.." he seemed lost for words so she just pointed to perseus. he, of course, responded with a shrug. his eyes grew comically wide at this and perseus, seeing the confusion, sent a memory transfer and when hades turned towards him with wide eyes, simply shrugged. giving a curt nod hades strode back to his throne.

after the long boring meeting he decided he wanted to check out these so called camps. according to apollo i had a cabin there already and i was to fill it up with my own demigod children. demigods were almost non existent in the golden age so the thought of having one just creeped him out but he felt a… warmth? almost.

he quickly flashed down in front of the camps borders, scaring peleus half to death but one of his sacred animals were dragons; hence dracco. he walked through camp, apparently not alerting anyone. the security on this camp was pathetically bad. he just walked right through. as he looked closer in the center of the camp he could see kids over an open fire singing songs, but it looked like they were leaving for the cabins at that moment.

he walked up to the big house where he met the centaur half way there, who was apparently startled at his sudden appearance. he seemed to realise that from the amused expression on my face, that i was immortal. "yes, what may i do for you lord…." he trailed off

"perseus" i filled him in.

"ah lord perseus may i ask what business you have here?" he inquired

i decided to use some of my well known tact. so basically none. what's that? i can have a sense of humor too! "i was getting situated with the camp i've heard about, get familiar with my relatives camp i guess." he said with a shrug.

chiron seemed to realise he was the new olympian and bowed deeply. he stood observing him for a minute. he adopted a kind smile

"rise trainer of heroes. i see much darkness in your heart, but no corruption, i think we both know what this means. before you panic your secret is safe with me centaur." he said quickly when chiron paled.

most people did not know this but under all of his undying loyalty he hated the gods. he hated them for leaving their children to die and only the pain it would cause for the children was holding him back from dying. that was also apparently a unique trait. even though he was technically a monster chiron would still go to the underworld.

wisely not saying anything else chiron led him towards the big house in which he invited him to sit on the other end of a card table. the invisible dealers started dealing what looked like hearts so he just sat back and let them while chiron reclined into his 'wheelchair'

"so, please enlighten me. what is the... " he paused as if looking for a good word "curriculum? here?" he asked generally curious, while simultaneously sticking chiron with the queen of spades.

the next thing was so unexpected but expected at the same time that he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. what he had found is that his age reflected the average age of those around him which was currently about 13. so here he was an arrogant son of poseidon talking about 'how he should learn his place' and 'initiation' where there was a small crowd forming.

"you know you should probably keep your campers more disciplined. i might have to take action." i said with a long sigh, turning back to the card game.

at this there was a warning glance from chiron at the boy. the boy was turning red and he had gotten a few snickers from the crowd which now had around half the camp and was attracting more.

"listen punk, you're gonna learn your place around here, i'm gonna beat the shit out of you" the arrogant brat growled out. he grabbed his shoulder and attempted to rip him out of the chair.

perseus? didn't even spare a glance. a shaman that was apparently named drake rose out of the ground. he was about 12 ft tall and had 6 pairs of arms. apparently in the whole evolution process they had various amounts of arms. the campers shouted in fear and shock. never had a monster been able to get in to camp! several campers went to get their weapons but before they could it moved straight towards the son of poseidon. he used his multiple arms and grabbed all of his limbs.

"now my friend may i ask your name?" he asked not even sparing him a glance. he started out a 10 of hearts to a shocked and pale chiron. he saw the look on chiron's face and instantly recognised the look to which he chuckled. "chiron have you ever actually seen one of the shamen assault a demigod? no didn't think so. these are specifically engineered to be disgusted by the concept of eating human flesh. just because he does not look like you you assume it was a monster." he said grinning at their shocked expressions.

a daughter of athena naturally curious had to get her hands on information. "how do you know?! how can you control it!? who are you!? how is the shamen in camp?!" she screeched.

perseus rolled his eyes. _ignorance._ "you know i created the shamen as gifts to humanity not curses. infact i have no doubt one shaman by themselves is good for at least 3 campers. did i mention i have an army of them?" he pointed out innocently to the shock of the campers.

"alright i plan to abandon chiron to make him answer your questions soon enough but first what's your name?" he asked the son of poseidon to which he spit in his face. before it could reach him it evaporated. "hmm not very nice are you? i think 19 would be good."

"if you do not mind me asking 19 what?" chiron asked.

"19 degrees to turn his arm in the wrong direction yep drake you mind?" he asked to which he did move it and there was an audible _snap _of the elbow.

"very well. now you should know that if my little sisters did not forbid it then i would kill you." he said with a sadistic smirk. nobody would guess he was referring to the fates as his little sisters.


	4. How it all began, Becoming social

one legend says that anake never cheated on Chronus. that is true. he just wasn't born yet. Chaos decided that after her 2 first daughters she wanted a king. someone powerful enough to rule over the primordials. and thus Oranous, the second most powerful was born. two oranous' put together could kill anake. and anake could kill chaos. kronos was born almost immediately after the birth of Oranous. and just years after perseus was born, thus giving them enough mental support to kill Oranous, and Anake, favoring kronos from their son, made a prophecy. anyone younger than a primordial managing to kill them gains their power.

so now kronos has more power than anake and chaos, thus sending the power to perseus. he was grateful for this but decided to marry the titaness rhea, and in all her rage she issued a prophecy that Kronos would one day be overthrown by his child, this, is when chronos was born, quickly followed by the rest of the primordials. many millions of years passed and kronos forgot the prophecy and had a child. perseus, although it pained him, reminded him of the danger of having children. kronos, of course came to the conclusion of eating them. fates were born then, having massive power, being first born of Chronos and children of Anake. more powerful then anake and chaos yet not on the level of perseus.

so, for millions of years this process repeated. kronos forgetting of the prophecy, perseus reminding him whenever rhea was pregnant. (**before i get flames yes i know this is not near how this happened, many people say oranous cursed kronos, chronos was born before kronos etc. but the legends of the golden age and earlier were never consistent so i made my own version, completely unrealistic but it fits and when does anything in myths make sense? seriously poseidon has a child with someone that was either asleep or trying to kill him for all of his existence outside of a womb.)**

*back to perseus*

it had been a few days since he became an olympian and people were slowly warming up to him. honestly there was a pattern. meeting, zeus' arrogance, stupid squabbles, end meeting. honestly it was getting boring and other than looking after tartarus he was getting bored. he decided to visit a friend, while the closest thing he has to one anyway.

he quickly located artemis' power signature and teleported in to a clearing where he saw several girls dressed in all silver pointing bows at him. he observed them for a second before examining the rest of the clearing where they were attracting a crowd. "Who are you boy! you dare enter the camp of the hunters of artemi-" she was interrupted by a high squeal of "Perseus!" and the body of the daughter of atlas was thrown into him.

he pulled her back to arms length from her bone-crushing hug. he grinned weakly. "how's my little apple tree nymph?" he asked, taunting her.

she rolled her eyes and punched him playfully "yeah, yeah so anyway what brings you here percy?" she asked smirking at his irritated expression

"i told you not to call me that! anyway i'm bored and want to do something mabye with artemis too? i forgot you were one of her hunters." he replied, completely ignoring the shocked lookes of the hunters.

artemis stepped out of her tent and ran towards perseus, hugging him.

"i swear you almost give hugs as hard as hestia and that's saying something!" he joked while wincing.

she stepped back and frowned playfully "aww is da aww powafuw god of 200 things huwt?" she taunted to which he snorted.

"yes can you kiss the booboo?" he taunted back. naturally she was blushing like she tried to turn in to a strawberry while zoe was doubled over laughing.

"How dare you taunt our mistress boy! you do not bow to our lady then you will die!" a snobby and apparently, slow hunter said while pulling back her bow string.

he grinned "c'mon why should the teacher bow to the student?" he asked, grinning at their disbelieving expressions.

artemis spoke up with pride "yes, girls meet perseus the new olympian, eldest child of kronos, my old mentor" she spoke with pride to the still shocked hunters.

he snickered "come on artemis i'm not that old am i?" he asked with mock hurt.

zoe was laughing on the ground by now. through her laughs she managed to speak up "no not old at all you're just coming around to your what eternitieth birthday? oh yeah you're literally an eternity old, being older than most primordials, including chronos" she gasped out and everyone looked at him differently. _older than the primordials who is he? _but that, was when they heard the scream, and the roar.

**here we are, percy becomes more social and less of a cold son of a bitch. seriously how dense is this guy when it comes to social interactions? well he was asleep for 10,000 years i guess.**


	5. Becoming a patron?

perseus quickly ran to where he heard the roar, through the woods. easily outrunning the hunters and artemis herself he saw dracco standing over a hunter that was cowering in fear, even though he knew how dracco was designed, he could have killed the girl thousands of times by now.

by now every hunter except for artemis had a bow out and was pointing it at dracco. "hey whats up drac, haven't talked to you in a while, what how long has it been, 2 weeks? yeah sounds about right, so how are the kids?" he asked the dragon, much to the surprise of the hunters that were about to kill him.

the dragon collectively turned towards him, and grinned when he saw him. "my lord how may i be of service?" the dragon asked his master.

the hunters stood frozen, staring at the dragon bowing in front of them. "ah, yes master shamen has told me of our… situation with the hunters and to avoid them but this one found me" he said, looking at the girl below him. he frowned. "alright, now go home or introduce yourself to the hunters, i don't care which" he told the dragon, before grabbing artemis and zoe and flashing them to his throne room.

artemis frowned "perseus, i cannot simply abandon my hunters" artemis said, zoe standing next to her, now recovering.

zoe frowned "i agree, we do not even have a lieutenant there please, return us perseus."

i frowned, then nodded "my apologies, i was not aware" i said, sending them back to what i imagined would be a group of feminist girlscouts seeking answers.

he sighed, what to do now…. a telkhine hurriedly ran in to his room, bowing lowly. "my lord please forgive me, kronos wishes permission to reform" spoke the telkhine. he pondered it for a while, all powerful deities and monsters had to have his permission to leave the pit.

"bring him here" he finally said, the telkhine gave a hurried yes my lord and quickly ran out.

minutes later he saw the familiar sight of his father walking towards him and he stepped down from his throne to greet him. kronos basically looked like a teenage poseidon with golden eyes, surprisingly he had chosen to appear as a teenager, most likely a trait picked up from perseus. perseus smiled softly, extending his hand for his father to shake, which he took.

"_lord _perseus how are you today" kronos spoke, eliciting an eye roll from the god. kronos was his father but the fact that they were only a few years apart made them have more of a brotherly relationship.

"so as you might've guessed you may obviously return but not yet and not how you are thinking." he said, and he could practically feel kronos forcing himself not to anger and instead raising an eyebrow. he smirked "being the god of fate gives me a direct interpretation of the fates will and they want you to not have my permission to escape this pit." he said, kronos' eyes widened and he glared at his son, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "_but_ there is one way that you can return to the mortal world without my permission, take a host. though i could stop you i do not need to be notified." perseus finished to an annoyed looking kronos.

"but my power would be limited to that of a demititan!" kronos complained, sure, you may be thinking of how inappropriate it is to have father complain to son but they were more like brothers than anything, when you're eternities old two years tends not to mean much, which was their age difference, and yes, anake did get fucked by kronos when he was two, get over it, he's a titan.

"father, you know how seriously i take the will of the fates" he warned him.

"but you could deny them! would you not do this for me!?" kronos rebutted

he glared at kronos, making the deity above the levels of some primordials wince. "and what have you done for me?" perseus asked in a cold tone.

"I forged your scythe, i planned your damn wedding, someone i did not want you to be with seeing as it is not MY OWN MOTHER! i saved your throne, reminding you again and again of the prophecy, for a titan of time you have a pretty damn horrible memory, and thrice have i returned you from tartarus! name _one _thing you have done for me" perseus was shouting now, attempting to reign in his anger.

"i gave you your life" he said in an even tone, though you could hear the uncertainty.

"yes, and after you cheat on my mother, kill my grandfather, get your ass saved by me time and time again, not to mention EATING MY SIBLINGS!" he roared, furious at the titan before him.

at this point kronos would've summoned his scythe and grown, though there were problems. one, his scythe was destroyed after the first titanomachy, well, not destroyed, someone likely hid it, seeing as how nobody could destroy the makings of perseus. next was he knew that even if he _wasn't _in his domain and was at full power, he would get his ass handed to him.

kronos growled and would have threatened him if he wasn't sure the god before him would have laughed.

wordlessly he strode out of the room, a telkhine waddled in quickly groveling at his feet. perseus instantly went back to his throne. "telkhine, bring me lamia" he ordered, receiving a telkhine bowing and scurrying out in return.

he sighed and rested his head on his fist, sighing. he was met by one of the most beautiful monsters he's ever seen, if that was even a thing, though he paid no mind to it, lamia could trick gods into being seduced but the enchantment was far below perseus.

"yesss my lord?" she asked, purring.

"coeus, i don't want him out of here, he will cause too much trouble, uneven the scales." he explained "i am trusting you to keep him here..." he trailed off.

she looked at him with wide eyes "my lord… my techniques will not work with someone of such intelligence, and obviously not the titan of mentality" she said, doubting me. i narrowed my eyes at her "you will have to, or keep him in the pit, far from reforming by… other means. do this and i will give you power, you will be the one known as titan crusher!" he exclaimed, savoring the look of…. hunger in her eyes.

she grinned wickedly "yessss my lord" she answered, giving a deep bow and leaving.

he sighed, this was going to be a long year.

*4 days later*

he was resting his chin on his fist while the gods argued. he was getting a suspicion, nobody, even zeus, would be dumb enough to waste everyone's time with this. the squabbling was just that, squabbling. he felt there was a certain family love in this bickering, though he could tell they honestly thought they hated each other, they were all family. the only one that didn't seem to be on either end of the family affections was zeus. kill your nephews and rape thousands of maidens, including two of your sisters, does that.

he looked to his left where apollo and artemis were bickering, it brought a smile to his face, where before it seemed like artemis honestly hated him, now that he was here she seemed to play along with the banter.

a voice came from his right "enjoying your time as an olympian brother?" poseidon asked, amusement clear in his voice. he chuckled.

"yes, it's fascinating really, how a bunch of ancient deities can act like children, and a family act like they hate each other" he said. "i know that in an instant that you can drop both, and i can tell "the only one anyone actually despised in here is zeus." he said, making the god raise his eyebrows.

he nodded, accepting his answer "so how are things in _the pit_." he said, an edge of nervousness in his voice.

he smirked "tartarus isn't too bad in the nicer parts, i guess that might be my domains speaking though." he said, studying the shocked gods face.

"so poseidon, hows the girl, persephone is it?" he asked poseidon.

he seemed confused "i don't know what you're talking about" he explained.

perseus observed him with wide eyes. he closed his eyes for a minute, looking in him memories. this confused poseidon, he didn't know what he was doing. perseus snapped his eyes open. "oh nothing, just the drunk baby that you forgot about, the one the parent didn't want, you know, that one, the one you used your godly magic on to woo her" he clarified, glaring at poseidons widened eyes "not to mention she was married, they probably think that she's the husbands." he said, glaring at poseidon.

he tried to find his voice but couldn't, he couldn't speak.

perseus glared at him, waving his hand "since you clearly don't care for the girl i will look after her poseidon, you have earned my dis favoritism poseidon, remember this." he warned. poseidon was shocked, he thought perseus was never swayed either way. as if reading his thoughts, he answered. "originally she had a cruel stepfather, who did rather… unfavorable things to her. i am actually considering going down there and kicking his ass, will of the fates or no" he said, just then there was a strong breeze, making all of the gods whip their heads everywhere in shock, there were never breezes on olympus.

he smirked "looks like i have their permission after all" he said, smirking.

artemis looked confused. "permission for what perseus?" she asked, surprising fondness for a male.

he grinned "oh, nothing, you might have a new hunter coming though." he said, flashing out of the room, leaving some confused gods there.

he teleported to the residence of sally jackson, he actually realised something before he knocked. he searched through the memories of the shades, and yes, sally had divorced and found a new boyfriend, gabe was in jail for child abuse, but he looked back in all of the history that the shades were born, which was basically the time that the gods started regining, and sure enough this was the first daughter of poseidon. his eyes widened. she would have a huge amount of power…. almost as much as poseidon in raw power… having the fist of a gender had similar effects to having a first child, the prophecy of the child being more powerful than the parent was only revoked for the gods and immortals… not half-bloods. this being said persephone or 'percy' as i had found her being referred to as (i found this very ironic) would be nearly as powerful as poseidon.

this just reinforced my beliefs, this child _had _to be safe.

i knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. i duly remembered in the back of my head that this was her birthday, well happy birthday then. after a second i heard a mans voice, who i assumed to be paul, shout coming. when he opened the door i noticed that sally was in the background, serving out blue pancakes to a teenage girl who was looking at the door curiously, i didn't actually care what the color of food was but seriously, mortals had some weird customs.

when sally saw me she dropped her plate in shock, i, of course, froze it in time before it could hit the ground, much to the shock of the mortals, i could hear her mutter poseidon.

i frowned, waving my hand and putting the pancakes on the table. "mom, what's going on?" persephone asked carefully.

"t-this is your fath-" i cut her off.

"no i am not her father, rather her uncle, though we both take after our father" i clarified.

they all stared at me in shock, revealing you were someone's uncle was not an everyday thing. "alright, how about we all sit down and discuss this" sally said slowly.

paul duly nodded, persephone was barely holding in her questions, he presumed. once they were all seated he spoke up "so, paul, persephone, how much do you know about the greek myths?" he asked.

persephone looked at him in bewilderment. "well, there are the gods like zeu-" i cut her off with my hand.

"names have power, every greek 'myth' is real" he told her, observing her disbelieving face. she looked to her mother as if saying 'is this guy crazy or what?' but all she got was sally staring grimly at the table.

"i-is this some sort of prank or something?" she asked shakily.

he frowned "unfortunately not, though many times i wish my entire life was just one big prank" he said.

sally decided to speak up "you've come to kill us, haven't you? he warned me of his siblings, saying that they would kill me should they ever find me, this is the end isn't it?" she asked, much to the other two's shock.

he sighed "i am a child of kronos, not rhea, i am neither of the two gods he warned you about, in fact i am here to protect persephone, normally she would be found by monsters sooner or later, and be forced to get hunted to the camp, i am giving her a crossroads, first is that she could help the titans overthrow the gods, in the war currently going on, seeing as how your excuse of a father left you with a monster i wouldn't blame you. second is you go to camp half blood, and the last is that you join a group, the hunters of artemis to be exact, and swear off men for eternity in return for immortality and a blessing, i can guarantee that you would be accepted there, or you could stay in the mortal world, moving school to school and always getting in trouble for things that aren't your fault." he said in one breath, shocking every being at the table.

he sat there for what felt like hours, and it very well could have been, just seeing their contemplating faces. without doing anything persephone stood up from the table and went to her room, followed by both of her parents. he knew they most likely didn't trust him, well he knew the daughter of poseidon felt compelled towards him for one reason or another, but he knew what it was, but quickly shut that thought out of his mind. that was too close to his closest secret.

after a few hours they all walked out of the room looking shaken up, and he realised that both females had tear stains. he looked out the window, noticing the sun was setting.

"are there any other options?" sally asked desperately.

he frowned…. the only other option would be….. but that would be crazy…. but might just work.

he looked up to their expectant faces "actually yes, i _could _take her under my wing, and train her, she would see you whenever she likes, go and do whatever she likes, provided she gets in a certain amount of training a day, and she would be powerful enough to protect you" he said.

with that last sentence he knew he snagged her. she sent desperate looks towards her parents. they nodded, crying. they moved in for a hug.

he chuckled, catching their attention.

he smirked "i have a few talents, you still have a day to say goodbye, if you'll pay attention you'll see it's the morning of august 18th" he said. "infact, i can make this a forty hour day and give you a little extra energy boost so you can stay up longer" he said to their wide eyes.

he grinned, taking out a necklace with a beautiful encrusted gem on it, out of his pocket and tossing it to her, she caught it, "imagine it becoming bigger" he said. she did, and it spiralled outwards, he eyes boggled as she dropped it, but it remained floating. "now imagine anywhere on earth, just bring up a map and zoom in in your mind." he said, she did as instructed and it showed a beach, which he guessed was montauk. "this is my gift, contact anyone, anywhere, to keep in touch with your family, now i'm gonna go, so just pray to me when you're ready, it's perseus by the way" he said.

he suddenly vanished, leaving a table full of blue food, from apparently never melting icecream to blue pancakes. when she was done stuffing her face and laughing with her family she went to her room, they would open presents soon but she needed to wash up, seeing a it still felt like she hadn't taken a shower in a day. when she was done and stepped out of the shower she headed to their kitchen where they would open presents. she found not two, but three presents waiting for her, one was wrapped in pure black wrapping paper, didn't he already give her a gift?

curiously when she was done opening her parents gifts, an iphone and some new earbuds, once she was done thanking her parents she curiously went to the still wrapped present. when done unwrapping it she found a small box, she opened it and inside were three of what appeared to be credit cards, with _grecian express _written on it with neat silver letters and a picture of the empire state building on it. next to that was a drivers license that showed her as 18 and just looking at it she felt _herself _confused about her age for a moment. she assumed it was coated in some sort of magic, under all of this was a note written in ancient greek,

_dear persephone, i have provided you and your parents with this, this should provide all the money, mortal and not, that you need anywhere, perhaps next time you visit they can have a mansion, just thought i'd give you family one more gift. ~ Perseus. _

she read this out to her parents who seemed shocked, before smiling.

they spent the rest of the day watching corny movies curled up on the couch, until paul and her mother were both passed out but she found herself not able to sleep, almost as soon as she thought that a wave of exhaustion so strong it forced her into unconsciousness washed over her.

the next morning she woke up feeling fine, though her parents had allowed her to have a small amount of the alcohol and she got a little fuzzy, she was a lightweight but what did you expect, she was 15!

she sighed and started packing, not bothering to wake up her parents.

when she was done and she had everything she needed she started praying, she felt kind of stupid, being raised atheist, but soon enough the ground opened up and she was swallowed in, screaming her head off.


	6. getting acquainted, getting a pet, sorta

when she opened her eyes from her fall, which seemed to have taken days, so long that she fell asleep on the way, she saw herself in unfamiliar surroundings. her bed was a soft black with dark blue- her favorite color- outlining it, the headboard seemed to be intricately designed into the shape of a scythe, which she found a little creepy, but she was always quite fond of the scythe as a weapon.

she observed the rest of the room, it was fairly bland, just black wallpaper with dark blue rimming, and a bed stand next to her bed. there was a dresser on the opposite wall and you guessed it, it was black. she opened it up, and tried imagining something she normally wore, and it appeared. she marvelled at how powerful gods were, if he could train her in her powers, and if she could do anything near what he's done today… it would be incredible.

she noticed a doorway on the left of the dresser that she didn't notice there before, opening it curiously she was met with possibly the most luxurious bathroom she's ever seen. like there was a _hot tub_. she couldn't even describe it in words, go to the nearest indoor pool, now replace some of that with bathroom appliances. except she was pretty sure public pools didn't have slides that were 50 stories tall and had a teleporter to the top…. enough said.

she tentatively walked into the room, looking around. she noticed a jet spray shower and stepped in the middle, she had always loved water, but from what she could gather poseidon was her father, and he abandoned her mother, suddenly water didn't seem so nice.

she stepped in it anyway, and turned it on after stripping. she felt it hit every inch of her body and moaned in satisfaction, she had been kind of tense recently and water always made her feel better, the warm water pressing up on every angle of her body.

after a while she realised that perseus was probably expecting her and quickly started washing.

it took every fibre of willpower when she was stepping out of the shower not to go on one of those _extremely _tempting slides, or just sit in a hot tub…. she shook those thoughts from her head and got dressed. she quickly walked out the only other door in her room to find herself completely lost, she was in a small corridor with a few doors. the hallway only went one way and so she followed it until she stumbled upon a place resembling a throne room, seeing perseus there she quickly hid behind a pillar.

*Perseus*

i felt persephone wake up and smiled slightly, her body had only been in hibernation for a few days in tartarus time, he _was _the god of time, and could manipulate it, even reversing time for deities to where they don't remember he rewound time. and now time in tartarus was nearly standstill.

she would do well, she seemed to adapt to tartarus more than twice as fast as expected.

i was sitting on my throne waiting for hellhounds to come and go, i preferred using them as messengers.

kelli walked into the throne room, looking pleading, i had to use all of my willpower not to gaze at her, _no you're getting too close to it again!_ i was so frustrated. i had to keep my fatal flaw in check, it was an extremely dangerous one, with great power comes great flaw.

kelli walked in "my lord, looking as handsome as always" she purred. i'm sure she would have been tracing my muscles if she didn't know she would be incinerated.

"i have no time for your games empousa. speak your business" i commanded, my tone oozing authority, i assumed she was making every piece of will in her body try not to bow, but it was not enough, she kneeled at my feet, whimpering

"i apologise my lord, i heard there was a demigoddess in the pit, and i seek information on where she is" she hissed out and i smirked.

i chuckled, drawing her attention "your senses grow weak empousa, she had been listening in on the conversation before you got here" he pointed out.

her eyes widened, whirling around to see her stepping out from behind a column, glaring at kelli.

"you will do no such thing as kill her, this one is under my personal safeguard, in fact, i wish for you to train her, whether you like it or not, if you successfully train her in _everything _you know then i will let you have what you have been denied for centuries." he announced, savoring the hungry look in her eyes. "mortals can learn quite quickly, if she requires blessings to do something then contact me" he ordered.

she nodded, he sensed a look of disappointment on persephone's face and frowned. kelli would train her well enough, he thought as he watched kelli and persephone walking down the hallway.

*2 years in tartarus later, .0000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds on gaea later.*

i smirked as i looked at the kneeling form of persephone below me, during her time in tartarus, and after i told her it was a beautiful name, she started using it more. yeah, she _definitely _has a thing for me. i'm not oblivious, and i think it's time to share my fatal flaw. nobody but chaos knew this, not even my parents. i have the domain of procreation, yes, you heard me. i, the only _virgin god _in existence have the domain of procreation, i _did _give it to aphrodite, not wanting it because of my fatal flaw. my fatal flaw is extremely…. unique…. if i procreate or have any relationship with anyone i tend to get a bit…. possessive. i haven't tested it out of course, chaos informed me of this ever since i was born, but if i procreate with someone i tend to go into 'sex rage mode' as chaos liked to call it, he was actually a surprisingly carefree guy. this was where basically i would fuck everything in sight until my sexual urges were satisfied and since we didn't know how long that would take and i had the power to destroy the universe me and chaos did _not _want to see what i would do to satisfy myself. that was my punishment for having a huge amount of power, for many people that might not seem like much but to be cursed to live forever and never love sucked, due to his domain of procreation, kind of hand in hand with love, most people that saw him had a thing with him, however a few certain ones actually feel to love him.

he was bringing this up now because kelli had taught her _all _her skills, including the art of seduction, so she had me bless persephone with an _extremely _potent sexual attraction spell, i even felt myself being aroused some. and it might sound weird talking about my niece this way but this family is weird, she was _hot_. she was wearing a latex-like catsuit that had the same values as armor but looked really good. it had decorative lines moving all across the armor like a network, it had no pants or shorts but boots that stopped at the knees and went up more on the sides, and it was _very _form fitting.

her suit that covered all of her abdomen came up just barely concealing her c-cups.

she noticed me sizing her up and she smiled "like anything you see milord?" she asked.

in return i smirked "yes" i said blatantly, but got no reaction out of her, part of seduction was to never show embarrassment.

"rise" i simply said, and she did. i yet again just ogled at her for a few minutes before smirking. "you know what time of the year it is" i said, smirking, she nodded.

"yes milord, i keep telling you you've gifted me enough though." she said playfully.

i smirked deviously, making even her get nervous. "ah, but now it is time to start _actually _training" i said. she tilted her head to the side in confusion before i grinned at her. "come here" i commanded, she did as ordered, and on instinct started tracing my muscles flirtatiously, kelli must've _really _trained her well.

he smirked, cupping her chin, just because he couldn't show any physical love doesn't mean he couldn't have any fun. he only let this side out near her, he let his guards down near her, and no it wasn't necessarily a personality change, but more of an 'i'm going to do whatever the fuck i want and i don't have to worry about anyone else caring' kind of attitude.

he grinned as a bright light engulfed her, and when it cleared she felt an enormous amount of power flow into her, she felt new domains open up, over time in between training sessions with kelli he had trained her to use water powers, and she relished every moment that they were near each other. she had clung on to every word and skipping nights of sleep to practice so she could impress him. but anyways, she felt parts of her mind she didn't even know existed open up.

he grinned, drinking in her features as she tried to explore her domains. "you are officially my champion" he explained.

her eyes widened in shock "my lord" she said, not knowing what to say.

he shushed her "you will be powerful, i will train you, i believe kelli has trained you all that she needs. now i can train you" he said, stroking her hair. to be honest she was more of a pet than anything but he still enjoyed having her around, the bond that lots of people had with their pets, you could say they had that. just because she was his pet didn't make her some tool for him to use and throw away.

he smiled softly as he stroked his thinking pets hair. "here" he said, suddenly waving his hand and making a smaller throne appear jut down and to the right of his throne.

"thank you master!" she squealed, hugging him, he tensed at the contact, but it was just her.

they could bond the way he never could with artemis, for one she was too young, and for the second they were never alone, much less for two years.

he grinned as she made her way over to her throne, her hips swaying sexily on the way. when she was sitting down just next to him, he called in kelli.

she walked in, using mist to hide her legs "yesss, master?" she asked, bowing, though you could see the expectancy in her eyes.

he smirked "time to finally get what you've been wanting for centuries" he said, waving his hand, sending her to the mortal world.

he smirked down at his pet "time to show me what you've got" he said, standing up and drawing his scythe.

her eyes widened "yes master" she said.

he smirked. he _was _her master.

_fuck _get those thoughts out of your head! he mentally shouted. he was getting possessive, he didn't love her yet still valued her as his property, did he? no, he couldn't have, he had been around persephone for a while and realised that yes, he _could _accept her as a mate but he would never love her like that.

he shook his head as he noticed her getting ready on the opposite side of the throne room, wielding a scythe, he grinned, she needed to discover the power of creation, _then_ she would have fun, he had already created quite a few different materials, such as the outfit she was wearing at the moment, flexible and form fitting as latex, looked like it was straight out of a computer, and so hard that a celestial bronze guillotine couldn't puncture it.

he smirked as she charged at blinding speeds, kelli had trained her well, to make it more even he didn't use his powers, but still was able to dodge quickly.

after her downwards slash she rotated it and swiped horizontally. he ducked under it, ducking into her guard he appeared before her and made a grab for her throat, but she attempted to hit him in the back of the head with the scythe that was surrounding him. he ducked and as she pulled it back he added more force to the movement, she tried to stop it but his strength was too much and it slammed into her nose.

she backpedaled quickly before i could get a strike on her and swung. i dodged, narrowly missing the blade, i rushed forward and grabbed the staff part on my right, i yanked it out of her hand, she tried to resist but my strength was too much, she let it go before she was dragged forward and grabbed two knives that were hanging off of her magnet belt.

fighting with grace that could only come from years of practice she somersaulted above him, not noticing the scythe point waiting for her at her destination. she yelped as the point made it's way into her stomach, her entire abdomen being punctured by it. she assumed her master was going to simply heal her with a wave of his hand and continue, that's all he had shown for the most part, indifference. she felt a pang in her heart at the thought but quickly pushed it down.

what he _did _do slightly shocked her. he made the scythe disappear, faded the pain and closed her wound, but then he knelt down next to her.

she pursed her lip "i'm sorry master i-" she was cut off by his finger.

he narrowed his eyes at her. "we need to talk" he said, helping her up and moving to their thrones, his throne was much bigger, so it was like she was just down to his right, within arms reach, if his throne was a house hers was a garage. that didn't matter to her though, she didn't expect any form of throne in her patrons court, and was honored.

he smiled down on her as he stroked her hair, making her heart flutter and she shivered. "what happened to you?" he asked her and she found herself confused by the question.

"what do you mean master?" she questioned. he frowned down at her and she felt panic seizing her, did she do something wrong?

"you… used to be so… carefree, i've changed you, not necessarily in a good way, you shouldn't act this way, be yourself, don't try to impress me, i like _you _the best, not some slave of mine, be yourself, i like you best that way." he said carefully.

she pursed her lips, this isn't exactly what she was comfortable with "the sea does not like to be restrained persephone, don't be like a slave to me, do something _other _than train, you've already impressed me for demigod standards, i'm sending you on a forced vacation, i'll send you a few weeks in the future, see your parents, do something, maybe even go to the camps, hell, find a mortal friend persephone, and when you're done we can practice your new powers, ok percy?" he asked. she felt her heart flutter at the pet name and nodded.

he sighed as he got off of his throne and helped her off of hers "hopefully you'll gain some more of the fire in your eyes that once shined so bright. oh and just so you don't think of yourself as a lapdog" he waved his hand, and she was no longer in his uniform, but in a black form-fitting t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

at the same time her throne grew higher, but not any further away, and her eyes widened.

it wasn't even like a pet's position anymore, though it could be if he needed it to it was more like how a king would seat their heir.

leaving no time for her to comment it he sped time up drastically, making everything age a week in a second and flashed her out, slowing time down again and going to the olympian throne room.

zeus had called a meeting, and he prepared for the average squabbling, but what was there kind of surprised him, there was horus, on _olympus._ shit must be serious for this to happen, he needed to find out what.

horus and zeus seemed to be having a glaring competition, and even though zeus was more powerful, he was losing badly.

athena spoke up "why do we have an _egyptian _on olympus?" athena asked, disgust coating her words, i narrowed my eyes at her.

horus beat me to glaring at her, and she nearly cowered. i had no doubts that -minus me- he could take on the entire pantheon in a glaring contest and win.

"someone has been stolen, by the greeks" horus declared, my eyebrows raised, a blood of the pharaohs being stolen by greeks?

"may i ask their name?" i inquired politely, not being completely greek, i was part primordial after all, i didn't mind the egyptians at all actually, and it must have meant a lot to him to come to another pantheon unarmed with no backup.

he turned his glare to me, but when he saw that i didn't seem at all bothered by his presence in the throne room, more concerned, he looked at me curiously.

"through many renames of their last name their name is…."

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAHA, and before you rant about KC I most likely won't include it in the story too much, this is more about introducing the other pantheons. **


	7. going to camp, seduce the campers!

"jackson" he finished.

there was dead silence until my sides started hurting and i was laughing insanely.

everyone in the room stared at me in shock, wondering what the hell had gotten to me.

i patted poseidon on the back "congrats brother, you've successfully sired a half-blood with _blood of the pharaohs_" i said the last part mockingly.

the entire room seemed to gape at me. zeus turned towards poseidon with a red face "YOU KNOW THE RULE DAMMIT! NOW THEY HAVE A HALF BLOOD TO TURN AGAINST US!" he screamed at poseidon.

i could swear a smirk came upon the falcon headed face of horus. "very well, where is she? i will retrieve her" he said.

i seemed to be the only one even knowing she exists so everyone looked at me.

i shrugged "sorry, no can do horus, you will not be taking my champion" i said boldly.

the entire room stared at me in shock until horus started squawking about how i couldn't make a blood of the pharaohs my champion until i got tired of the damn thing squeaking at me. "ENOUGH!" i roared. "you all seem to forget my true nature, so let me how our _visitor _a glimpse. HORUS, this is your _one and only _warning. should you so much as bother a _slave _of mine then your entire pantheon will soon be faded" i growled out at the now terrified god. god of war or not, not many could withstand one of my glares, much less a scolding from me.

horus shrunk under my gaze and faded from existence, not being able to exist on the mortal plane without a host.

everyone stared at me with mouth agape, except hestia who was looking at the hearth sadly from her throne, probably looking back on memories of when i was attempting to be nice for the olympians sake, which obviously were not accustomed to the harsh plane of reality, spending nearly all their time up on olympus eating the food of the gods.

without another word he flashed down to tartarus, to manage his domains _again_. if he were not able to split his essence, he would never catch up with his domains.

things like _hemera want a pay raise _or _tartarus wants the monsters in order_. it was driving him insane. well, now that he thought about it he would have to check up with dionysus on his sanity.

he grumbled to himself as he took another complaint from a titan. something about needing more women in tartarus from perses. he groaned, it was either when you lost your virginity you were urged to have sex a _lot _more often or perses was just the equivalent of a teenage schoolboy, so in other words full of hormones and shallow, he suppressed a snicker at that thought. he barely kept in touch with perses but he used to be great friends- as close to friends as he could get anyway - with him along with iapetus.

perses had chosen to stay neutral a second time and iapetus was fighting this time, on the titans side. after his small argument with his 'father' (he was more powerful and now that he looked back on it, with the extremely small gap in age and his increased power, he was more like a father to kronos than kronos was to him) he had more or less severed connections with him.

still, that didn't mean he would ignore him, he kept up the act of being opinionless. this wasn't true, he just wanted to make it a big deal if he ever took someones side on something, to make it mean a great deal. and about him not having romantic relationships, well you already know that one. not that there weren't plenty of beautiful goddesses or titanesses. as far as he was concerned, he could have half of the pantheon wrapped around his finger if not for his fatal flaw.

he knew hera had a thing for him, along with artemis, zoe and demeter. he could also name a number of titans who had admired him, one of the main ones being selene, who he made a primordial after she 'faded'. the primordial of the moon to be exact.

he continued looking through the papers, he would have given the twin archers the paperwork for their separate domains if he didn't already know apollo wouldn't do it and it would drive artemis insane that she couldn't be spending as much time as possible with her hunters.

he sighed as he got another complaint about the doors of death and 'as the god of tartarus it was his duty to let the monsters out' did they even hear themselves?!

he facepalmed as another empousa attempted to seduce him via letter. _seriously. _what do they not understand about the words _virgin god!? _

meanwhile persephone was catching up with her mother and stepfather. she had described what she was doing while trying to tone it down though she utterly failed (and of course she didn't tell her anything above PG-13, kelli had actually went up to the surface to get some people she could… practice on. eventually kelli had beaten into her not to show embarrassment or reluctance.) and even though her mother was terrified at the prospect of her being stung by a bee, much less cut by a blade her mother was simply glad she was safe, despite being in the most evil place known to mortal and immortal alike. to be honest persephone had been a hugely rare case. she quite liked tartarus, first off if you managed to adapt there were plenty of things to do, namely going monster hunting. some of the more powerful monsters she had killed had been the minotaur, kampe, a cykantomprantre (not a real monster, in case you didn't know) , she didn't want to even try to pronounce that, but they were basically giant ass squids that could fly and shit fire on you, not fun.

she had also been given the nemean lion as a pet for her first birthday in the pit along with her armor and weapons. but the main reason she liked the pit is she had a feeling this domain affected him the most. it kind of reminded her of him, a complete killing machine, designed to kill anyone near it but once you got to know it you would tremble in awe at it's power and become used to it.

when her mother started teasing her about liking perseus, she was going to reply with an 'and what if i do?' but that was not what was expected of her. she pulled off a perfect imitation of a schoolgirl blush by forcing some blood up to her face. her mother had stared at her open mouthed, not expecting her teasing to hold any actual truth, before laughing and patting her on her shoulder.

she stayed there for the next week, and found herself looking forward to going back to tartarus, she knew she couldn't go back for at least until school was over though. not that she didn't love her parents, she did enormously, but the life of a mortal was boring.

her mother had 'so kindly' reminded her she still had school and given her to the wolves, putting her back in class where she had come up with the excuse of having a flu, and manipulated the mist to have the secretaries think that her starbucks receipt was a doctors note, the mist wa a great thing.

she was mentally 17 now, and had actually drank her fair share of alcohol in tartarus, but that was besides the point. she had picked up her grades tremendously, perseus getting rid of her dyslexia and simply allowing her to read greek and latin if she so chose, as well as the fact she was supposed to be 17.

she spent the majority of her time with her mortal friends rachel and thalia. what she was not aware of is that they didn't think she knew of the godly world yet, the satyr at the school, mr. barn, had detected a strong aura from her despite her attempts to hide it, and the two had been going there to bring her to camp at the appropriate time. little did they know that would be sooner than expected.

it was two days till the end of school, and persephone had been planning to say goodbye to her parents before she left, she had been dying to see her little nemean, and her master of course.

she found herself dozing off in sixth hour about what her master had said before flashing her out, to apparently become more independent and stubborn is what she got out of that conversation. she had been trying to hide her natural sarcasm around her master, and stubbornness, but he had informed her that he liked her just the way she was naturally. she didn't like talking back to him, it didn't come naturally like it did with the multiple titans she had talked to, and they would have obliterated her had her masters protection not been on her. well, they would have tried anyway.

even if she was not on par with a titan, she could definitely hold her own against a titan when weakened like they were now.

she was snapped out of it when a huge crash came from outside the door and every single head in the room snapped to the door. most looked at her accusingly as if she was the cause of it, her being near the door didn't help. she had gone back to her old self while in the school, trying to push down her new instinct to have every guy drooling over her. she was not the most popular if you could guess, though she knew within a days time she could have half the school as her lackeys, following her everywhere.

the door burst open, and thalia came in with smoke and soot covering her. without explanation she dragged percy outside, leaving a gaping class in their wake.

percy had attempted, multiple times, to get what the hell was happening out of thalia but she just kept telling her to follow behind.

pretty soon the three friends were heading to long island in a taxi, two of the girls never stopping fidgeting, and one never stop asking questions.

her excuse was always the same, the taxi driver couldn't hear what they had to say.

she had a sinking feeling in her stomach as they were driving on long island, kelli had taught her that the camp for greek demigods was on long island. thalia had ADHD and dyslexia…. it snapped, thalia was a demigod, and most likely rachel too.

she had stopped questioning after that, just had her eyes closed as if trying to relax, but was really praying, asking if she should go to the greek camp or ditch them.

there was a pause before he responded in her head '_no, keep going, this will be hilarious and most likely the most entertaining thing i've seen in millennia, don't ruin this. let them know what the house of perseus is capable of, and kick your arrogant half brothers ass for me' _he said, and she blushed, feeling the pride roll off of perseus.

he cut the connection, after warning her that more gods than she knew would be watching.

soon the taxi driver pulled up in front of half-blood hill. she felt bad for the guy so she tossed him a roll of money. she got out, and the only warning she had was thalia yelling before a huge explosion that would have burned her badly had her patron not been the god of fire went off right behind her, throwing her several feet in the air.

instincts taking over, the ADHD did it's job, she noticed thalia running to catch her but it would be too late. her instincts tucked her into a roll and she hit the ground rolling.

she popped up immediately and dodged another cannon ball. she noticed that thalia was trying to get into the guard of what she now recognised as a laistrygonian giant. she was knocked aside where she was groaning in pain, probably having a few broken bones.

rachel had run to camp to get reinforcements. she noticed several more giants coming up behind their leader and grinned, she might actually have a good fight here. she turned and noticed that most of the camp was now on top of the hill motioning for her to save herself, she frowned, surely they could take on a few laistrygonians, right? she turned around and also noticed that dozens of hellhounds had gotten on their trail.

she sighed, looked like she was on her own. as a giant was going to pick up thalia she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted across the clearing "hey, ugly!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the monsters.

the campers stared at her as if she was insane. multiple hellhounds pounced at once but he rolled between them, popping up immediately.

she heard a screech on the other end of the clearing and observed the tall proud drakon slithering towards them. she grinned madly, _definitely _a challenge. she did a series of cartwheels toward a hellhound and when she reached it she sprung off his head,

her armor forming on her in mid air. **(if you want to know what it looks like, look up neptune cpu, it should be the first thing that comes up under images, but imagine persephone in it) **she landed on her feet, and with a cocky smirk, started tearing through legions of hellhounds and giants.

soon it was one on one, drakon on demigod. she smiled up tauntingly at the drakon. she laughed "are you kidding me? that's all grandpa dear has sent to take me out? he's got another thing coming" she stated, snapping her fingers.

she was now levitating on even eye level with the drakon, a hurricane below her keeping her afloat. she snapped her fingers again and storm clouds flooded into the city, within seconds new york had one of it's harshest storms in several years. she was slightly surprised at this level of storm, but remembered that her master had given her his blessing, as his champion no less.

the drakon went down as twelve bolts of lightning hit the drakon straight on, disintegrating on the spot.

she smiled widely as she casually floated to the ground and picked thalia up, who was freely gaping at her.

as she passed the campers and chiron who were too shocked to move, she noticed with satisfaction that every guy, and even some girls, were staring at her with what she recognised as lust clouding their eyes from the men (and admittedly, monsters) she had seduced then killed in tartarus, she wondered if she could do that to a few demigods, nobody would notice them missing… right?

didn't matter, might as well show them what they can't have, she thought with a smirk as she started swaying her hips on her way to the big house.

she was now in the big house infirmary busy getting nectar for thalia. "y-you" she stopped the sentence.

"where do you keep your nectar?" she asked, interrupting her.

"far left closet" she groaned out, and she couldn't exactly blame her. if she wasn't found by her master she wouldn't know how to wield a dagger or even seduce a cyclops (which, incase you didn't know were extremely hormonal, yes, that was part of her schoolings). she didn't know how well they taught here, but from what she's seen it was that you could only get as good as the best camper, ensuring demigods would get worse in skill as the centuries passed.

of course there were exceptions such as children of ares who had a natural affinity for fighting. "w-what are you?" thalia groaned out after nectar was poured down her throat.

she pulled up a chair next to thalia and smiled as she held her hand. she smiled at her. "where would the fun be in telling you?" she asked.

"what happened to you?" thalia asked, pale yet looking better than when she was dragged in here.

she sighed, her entire demeanor changing in seconds. she frowned "well, actually most of what you've seen of me the last few months has been a mask, either what i just showed you outside or the shy schoolgirl" she said.

"i will explain myself, but just know that what i do around the camp…. that isn't me." she explained, albeit vaguely.

thalia couldn't question her any further because she waved her hand above thalia's face, causing her to pass out, she needed it.

she lay awake in the hermes cabin, earlier that day she was shown around camp by a girl named annabeth, who she was tempted to seduce then rip apart piece by piece because of her jabs at the power of her master if one, her master hadn't forbidden her from killing anyone and two, even _she _didn't want some of that, and in the past two years in tartarus she had effectively become the equivalent of a slut under the guidance of kelli.

it was a huge blow to her pride at first, but she learned not to care. she had learned after a few months when he said teach her everything, her master did _not _mean how to seduce, however had far from discouraged it.

after her tour of camp and more than a few dirty looks (not the 'i want to be nowhere near you dirty looks, but the i want to be all over you dirty looks) from the males, she had been introduced to her cabin mates.

knowing that there was a struggle for power everywhere, even a place as innocent as this, she had seduced the twin leaders of her cabin separately, making them believe she was exclusive to them both but encouraging it be kept in secret so nobody got jealous, that's what she told them anyways.

she lie awake in her bed (so generously given to her by a random camper) thinking about who to seduce next, all of the male cabin leaders and a few female ones, and quite a few from the aphrodite cabin, same with the ares cabin. while they were mostly disgusting males (like she found nearly every one of them to be other than her master) they still had some nice body muscle. soon she would have the camp around her finger and begging to please her.

and yes she would even do it with her half brother, only to kick his ass in the end, she would pretend to be completely with him, whispering in his ear how great he was, telling those she seduced it was just for appearances, then likely use him to get higher in their little system, controlling him behind the scenes then breaking his heart, and then the majority of his bones.

she didn't usually sleep, often staying up to practice so that's what she decided to do now. as she was getting out of the bed the hermes camper that had given her the bunk moved.

"persephone?" he whispered out.

she grinned under the light. she lay down next to him, making sure even in the dark her cleavage was easily seeable. "you know, that was really kind of you to give me your bed" she said, tracing his nonexistent abs.

it disgusted her, really. she only wanted her master, but hey, pleasure was pleasure.

he made a real intelligent response like 'yeah- er- uhm' she moved her hand south and started rubbing the growing bulge in his boxers. "is there any way i could _possibly _thank you?" she asked, he had quite a similar response as before.

she pressed a light kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting _much _more. she slipped the boxers down, revealing a quite hard piece of meat. "impressive" she lied while giggling.

she stood up fluently, running her hands across her body. "lets take this outside shall we? i get…. loud" she said.

she had never seen anyone move as fast and stealthy at the same time.

meanwhile in atlantis poseidon was fuming. he had watched her entire day, he would kill the primordial spawn for what he did to his daughter!

he flashed to the throne room on olympus, where he flashed in to see an unusual sight.

hera, demeter, one of artemis' hunters, artemis herself, perseus and hestia were all sitting around a table next to the hearth playing a card game.

poseidon let all his fury out in the form of godly power, releasing his aura. everyone at the table -bar perseus- fell off of their chair from the sheer power, even a goddess like hestia or demeter. hestia created a barrier around them but she was struggling to maintain it, she was weak from never fighting and would be overpowered in seconds. while, if at her full potential, hestia could be the most powerful god bar perseus she hadn't fought in millennia and it left her as weak as a minor goddess.

he sighed as he flicked his hand and the barrier was increased tenfold, enough to stop an assault from a titan, much less poseidon. he looked around the room to find the olympians in full war regalia, looking at poseidon in shock.

in his rage poseidon threw his trident at perseus. he snorted as he waved his hand, absorbing the power of the trident and stopping it by catching one of the prongs in between two fingers.

he grinned, speeding up time on olympus, the campers of the greek camp would have a surprise coming.

percy sighed, she was bored. currently she was sitting on a mound of ares campers, she had seduced them yes, but she hadn't taken it as far as she normally would if she had all the time she wanted. she barely went past a kiss really, just walk toward them swaying her hips all over the place, act to kiss them, pinch a pressure point in their neck and boom, they were unconscious. she had made sure to use clear but still glittery lip gloss today so it wouldn't be noticeable to her assortment of boy toys.

thalia ran into the clearing, she smiled. finally she would get to fight. even though she had been trained by the best and was _much _more powerful thalia had experience, and might pose a challenge.

thalia let loose a growl as she charged percy with her spear.

she was simply toying with thalia, using her twin knives and never striking back.

soon the game was won but people came to observe the fight, most wanting to observe the fight between their 'second' best camper and the mysterious girl that showed up the other day.

she knew why thalia was acting this way, she had seen how she flaunted herself around the camp, thinking the girl she had seen at school was a set up. she would need to clear that up soon.

thalia charged a bolt of lightning, firing it at her despite the command to stop from chiron.

she was flung back into the creek, where people were gasping and shouting in alarm, seeing the powerful strike, thinking thalia had taken it too far.

she even hear thalia letting out a gasp and calling her name, had her master not been the god of the sky she would have been fried. she slowly got up on both feet dramatically, drawing shocked gasps from the campers.

behind her a ten foot wave emerged, knocking over thalia who was running to help her. she didn't get knocked over, barely, but was wet and spluttering. she grinned beneath her curtain of hair. "i apologise, that was a little underhanded, but it's all a part of the fun" she said, whipping her head up, the inertia did the rest by swinging her raven locks out of her face, revealing that one of her eyes were now electric blue.

she scowled as she noticed a sea green glowing above her and looked above to see a trident.

thalia, not one to be outdone charged with her spear towards the older, if only by a few months, girl. **(obviously au age change) **she dodged swiftly to the right. thalia backed up and summoned her shield.

"fight me with your full strength" she growled.

she frowned. "very well then, promise not to freak out at my weapon of choice" she asked.

thalia nodded wearily. "well, before i do this, you should know it's my masters weapon" she said with a grin, summoning her scythe to her outstretched hand and drawing the expected reactions, gasps, shouts of anger and shock and many calling out traitor.

she giggled playfully as she charged thalia at blinding speeds, within seconds she was on the ground with a scythe at her throat.

she grinned the most insane grin that camp had ever seen, and they were around the god of madness, as a black light floated above her. chiron, one for the dramatic, kneeled, reluctantly followed by the rest of the demigods. "all hail persephone jackson, daughter of poseidon, first champion of the first god Perseus; God of fate, night, darkness, day, light, water, the dead, the sky, the earth, creation, fire, tartarus and power!" he proclaimed. you could hear he wasn't doing it out of formality either, simply by pulling a favor from her master she could have this galaxy demolished, they needed to bow, they feared what would happen if they did not.

she giggled, pulling off a perfect imitation of a schoolgirl. "please, i'm not one for formalities, hope this doesn't change anything" she said.

chiron wearily nodded and got up. the startling quiet did not last long though, there was a meteor soaring through the air. it landed feet away from persephone and drew many startled reactions out of the campers but she remained calm.

in the crater was a smirking perseus on top of a red faced poseidon. his eyes found her and they widened "daughter, come and help!" he shouted.

everyone was with opened mouths at the edge of the crater now. she nodded happily and slid down the side of the crater, but perseus didn't react, just smirked more. she came by his side and giggled "i will help. my master" she said, swinging down with her scythe as the god openly screamed, lets just say he wouldn't be able to break the pact not to have children again….

*omake*

annabeth sat at the camp fire which was now embers with a few of her friends around her, all holding some beer they smuggled in.

"never have i ever…. had sex!" *giggles*

everyone chuckles but persephone, travis and connor who all drink sullenly.

everyone stares at them mouths agape, but it's thalias turn now. she looked like she was trying to contain her laughter "never have i ever had a seventeen person group sex with monsters!" she burst out laughing with the rest of those around the fire until persephone took a drink.

everyone stared at her open mouthed, and annabeth even fainted...


	8. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
